Black Adam
Black Adam is a super-villain and one of the archenemies of Billy Batson/Shazam along with Doctor Sivana and Mr. Mind. History Biography Background Teth-Adam was once the champion of Earth five thousand years ago in ancient Khandaq. Chosen by the wizard Shazam, Adam was given divine magic that turned him into Earth's Mightiest Mortal. However, he became corrupted by his newfound powers and sought to conquer the world and usurp the Wizard's position. He was defeated, and the position of Earth's Champion was given to Billy Batson, who became Shazam. Now Black Adam seeks to destroy both the Wizard and Batson and take the magic of the Rock of Eternity for his own so he may rule the world. Personality Powers and abilities Divine Empowerment: '''Through The Wizards spell, Black Adam was endowed with the various powers of Gods. * '''Transformation: '''By shouting the name of the Wizard "Shazam", Teth-Adam is struck by a magic lightning bolt which transforms him into Black Adam. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Adam has strength on par with Superman, being able to lift heavy objects and strike his foes with the might of a god. ** '''Superhuman Speed: Adam can run, think, react, and fly at superhuman speeds. ** Superhuman Stamina ' ** '''Superhuman Agility ' ** 'Superhuman Durability ' ** 'Superhuman Endurance ' ** '''Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Knowledge: ** Nature Control: ** Clairvoyance: The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** Omni-lingual ** Hypnosis: ** Mystical Transformation ''' ** '''Physical Enhancement ** Spell Source ** Self-Sustenance: '''The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** '''Inter-Dimensional Travel: ** Invulnerability: '''Adam cannot be harmed by another unless they are as strong or stronger than himself. ** '''Immortality: '''Whilst transformed, Adam does not age nor is he affected by diseases and viruses. He does not need to eat, drink or sleep either. ** '''Telekinesis: ** Teleportation: '''The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** '''Transformation: ** Accelerated Healing: Adam recovers from harm at an incredible rate, with most wounds being healed the next day. ** Flight: Adam can defy gravity and travel through the air at phenomenal speeds. ** Lightning and Thunder Magic: Adam is very capable and powerful wielder of his magic, using it to restrain foes, erect force fields, or to attack his enemies. ** Divine Grace: '''Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** '''Electrokinesis ** Eidetic Memory ** Magic Resistance ** Language ** Tactics of War ** Mathematics ** Egyptology: ** Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Weaknesses * Transformation: '''Since Adam has been in his transformed state for over 5000 years, if he were to return to his human form he would rapidly age and turn to dust. * '''Magic: Sufficiently powerful magic can harm Adam. Appearance Appearances Season One * Classic Rock (First Appearance) * Abate and Switch * System Error (robot) Notes Trivia Gallery In Other Media Relationships Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males